Spatial light modulators may be used in image display systems. In some applications, spatial light modulators may generate an image by controlling individual elements to manipulate light in order to form an image. One example of a spatial light modulator is a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD) made by TEXAS INSTRUMENTS INCORPORATED. A DMD chip typically includes an array of micromirrors that move to manipulate light.